Sleeping Beauty
by mrf18
Summary: What happens when Sabrina is casted with the same sleeping spell as her parents? What happens when she wakes up and can't remember anything? Two plots in one story! CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM BOOKS 1-7!
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh!" Sabrina moaned.

"Relax, Sabrina we'll get it back!" Granny Relda soothed.

"How? It's in the hall of wonders! Granny we can't go back in there!" Granny tried to say something to calm her down, but she was right. After finding out Mirror was the so-called master, the Grimm family locked up the mirrors room with numerous locks. Unfortunaly the family could only recover a few magical items before they were caught, leaving a large amount of magical items in the hall of wonders.

"We'll find away, " Granny Relda finally replied, though Sabrina looked unconvinced. "Well its 11:00 you better get to bed," Granny Relda said breaking the uncomfortable silence. Sabrina wanted to argue but instead obeyed and went up to her room. Every time she walked past Mirrors room she felt an unnerving chill past through her body. Mirror was one of her best friends, he always seemed to understand her. But a couple months ago they found out he was the master of the Scarlet Hand group, a group of Everafters who were desperate to overpower humans, and murder people along the way. The group had kidnapped there parents and casted a sleeping spell on them. They also kidnapped Sabrina and Daphne's little brother who Mirror had tried to take the body of. Luckily, they had gotten him back but Mirror was so desperate anyone who walked in he would try to manipulate into stealing their body.

Sabrina couldn't sleep. For one Daphne's snoring, and two, she kept thinking about Mirror. She knew they were going to have to go in there. What if Mirror took her body and she was stuck in there forever? Maybe it would be like the wolf and Mr. Canis. She tried to sleep but they kept creeping in her head. The moonlight shun in and she finally went to bed, but only to have a nightmare.

She dreamt of Mirror, redhand prints, and her screaming for help inside the mirror. Her shrieks kept screaming in her head until she woke up. It was only 4 o'clock a.m. but Sabrina decided to make her own breakfast before Grandma woke up and made it for her.

She quickly rushed past mirrors room and went to the kitchen.

"_Liebling_, why are you up so early?" A woman asked. It was Granny Relda. Instead of making up some lie she decided to tell the truth.

"Couldn't sleep," She mumbled.

"Why, what's wrong?" Granny Relda asked and motioned for her to sit.

"No reason," Sabrina lied, but Granny Relda saw right threw it. Before she could say anything else Sabrina quickly interrupted, "What are you doing up so early?"

"Making breakfast," Granny Relda responded,

"For hours early?"

"It takes awhile to make the food I cook," Sabrina couldn't argue there. The food Relda made was Green meatballs, pink syrup, and even Red chocolate milk. "Well you should get your rest, we have a bid day ahead of us,"

Sabrina didn't feel like protesting or lieing and just murmured, "Okay,"

The Grimm family was at Chraming's army's new headquarter's. It was buried by trees and rested by a lake. After the Scarlet hand had found out about there old one and destroyed it they took the opportunity and built another. There is 150 soldiers left but the Scarlet hand's population is down too.

"What's the news Snow?" Relda asked.

"Half of our troops are training for the battle the other half is eating their lunch. Have you gotten the supplies yet?" Snow replied.

"Unfortunaly no, but we're working on it," Granny Relda assured.

"LUNCH A IS OVER GET TO TRAINING CAMP!" Snow yelled into the Bullhorn. "Well have you tried sneaking in there?"

"Snow this is the master of the Scarlet hand, I'm afraid it's to dangerous to sneak in there," Granny Relda stated.

"That's a shame, LUNCH A GET OUT OF THE LUNCHROOM AND INTO THE TRAINING CAMP!" Snow yelled. " Well I'm sure you'll think of something," Snow said then walked to the Lunchroom, as if she wasn't even concerned.

"What about Snow's mom?" Daphne asked.

"_Liebling_, that's brilliant!" Granny Relda exclaimed. Sabrina, Daphne, and Granny Relda both went back to the house and started doing their research.

"Found anything yet?" Sabrina asked. They all shook their heads. Sabrina browsed through papers, journals, and books trying to find out were Snow white's mom is. Eventually it was 11 o'clock and they still didn't find something.

Sabrina yawned, "Why don't we just ask Snow?" She asked half asleep.

"Why didn't you think of that at 3 o'clock?" Daphne yawned, she was nearly asleep. Instead of saying anything she just dozed off.

The light shun in Sabrina's eyes. She yawned and she shooked the tire out of her eyes. She walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"PUCK!" She yelled. Her hair was pure bwuk green and was up like Frankenstein steins wife. Puck walked in laughing so hard he cried. "You'll pay for this Fairy boy!" Put Puck just walked away continuing laughing.. She stomped out of the bathroom, fierce in her eyes.

Daphne looked at Sabrina and started to giggle with Granny Relda. She gave them a nasty look and they stopped.

"_Lieblings_ Today we're going to Charming's Headquarters, " Granny Relda said handing the kids a bowl of yellow cereal. Sabrina eyed it and put it aside.

When the family arrived at the camp the Army was Marching laps around the camp. They saw Snow in a camouflage suit shouting orders at the group. They approached Snow White.

"Oh, Hello Relda," She greeted.

"Hello Snow, I'm here to inform you that we found a way to get the stuff from mirror,"

"That's good," Snow replied.

"But it involves your mother," Snow stopped and looked at Granny Relda.

"What?"

**The next Chapter will start it all.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah this didn't go like I planned. But here it is anyway!**

**Enjoy!  
**

"I know your not going to like it, but your mom did create mirror, do you know where she is?"

"She's back in her house, hidden in the woods, I have no clue where she is," Snow stopped and looked at Sabrina, " What happened to your hair?"

Sabrina got red with anger well Puck laughed at her embarrassment.

"Well thanks for your help snow, we'll just be going now," Granny Relda replied.

When they arrived home they were greeted by a woman. When she saw them she quickly got up and shook their hands.

"Hello," She greeted. " I forgot to introduce myself I'm," She was interrupted by Granny Relda.

"I know who you are," Granny Relda replied.

"Who is she?" Daphne asked, getting prepared to bit down on her finger,

"Well do you know why I'm here?" The woman asked.

"Who is she?" Daphne asked again.

"Actually no I don't"

"Will someone tell me who she is?" Daphne asked.

"I'm the golden bird," Daphne put her palm down. The women saw her confusion, " From the story The Golden Bird?" Daphne still looked confused. The woman moaned. "Here," She quickly turned into a golden bird right before there eyes, fluttering up and down. Daphne bit down on her palm. The woman transformed back and looked at Relda, " Relda I need your help, the forests have been disappearing, and the trees are cutting down. Normally that wouldn't matter to me, but the scarlet hand has burned down my house, So I need to know where I can be safe. Do you have any safe places I could stay?" She asked.

"Well there's Charming's camp,"

"I'm a bird, are you sure fighting is the right thing for me?" She asked sarcastically.

"Jake will lead you to it,"

"Thank you Relda," The Golden bird said then followed Jake.

The night was cold and long. Granny Relda sent them to bed early but Sabrina couldn't sleep. She could her echoes of their voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. She decided finally to sneak and see what they were saying.

2 years ago, when the girls were in the orphanage, they had learned how to sneak. They had learned how to avoid creaky boards, loud bangs, and every single target that could make the slightest noise. They had escaped from killers, Crazy dogs, Vacation families (who vacationed from them), and even knife throwers. Sabrina tip-toed down the stairs, avoiding the ones that might make a sound. She leaned against the wall.

"Do you think she could be there?" That was Uncle Jake.

"Yes," That was Granny Relda.

"Well even if she was don't you think it's just a little dangerous," Uncle Jake stated.

"We need it though,"

"You heard Snow, she sounded calm even though we couldn't get it,"

"Yes, But if we don't get it the scarlet hand will first,"

Sabrina was tired and didn't care to hear anymore. She snoke back up and lied down and went to bed.

She woke up in the morning to her sisters snoring. She didn't bother to go back to bed and instead walked down stairs.

Granny Relda was setting out plates for breakfast and she sat down. Granny Relda scooped up some green French toast and blue syrup. Sabrina poked her fork at the French toast and it jiggled. She slid it away. Daphne walked in the room with tire in her eyes.

"Whazmakin?" Daphne asked.

"A Brazil secret recipe," Granny Relda replied and handed Daphne a plate. Daphne quickly wiped the tire out of her eyes and looked at it in aw. She quickly gobbled some down. Sabrina decided to try some. She sliced the jiggly French toast into a tiny piece and slowly put it in her mouth. It tasted like Cherries and a little bit like chocolate chips. She shrugged and ate some more. Granny Relda sat down and ate some.

"Today we are going to find Bunny. Be sure to back some warm clothes."

"What do you mean pack? And what do you mean by warm?" Sabrina asked suspiciously.

"Well she isn't exactly here here," Granny Relda replied.

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked.

"Well-"

"Hunpth! She could be anywhere in the world and she chooses ANTARTICA!" Sabrina complained. "How'd she even get out?" Sabrina asked.

"She muntilpulated the Scarlet hand. She got into the mirror and found away to bend the rules and escape," Granny Relda explained.

"But wait, doesn't that mean the Scarlet hand could get out?" Sabrina asked.

"That's the item we're trying to get, that's why were trying to find Bunny,"

"Well couldn't she pick somewhere, I don't know, WARMER!"

"kawl mu tongu is stuc on thith ice!" Puck yelled. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"So where is Bunny anyway?" She asked.

"Well she is said to be in the middle of Antarctica,"

"Why does she like coldness so much?" Daphne wondered aloud.

"Bunnies always liked cold weather and Snow. That's why here daughter is called Snow white," Granny Relda answered.

"Cool!" Daphne stated.

It had been hours until they reached the center. Sabrina could feel every bone in her body frozen.

"A-are we- the-there y-yet?" Sabrina stuttered putting on her 7th coat.

"Bu-BUNNY!" Granny Relda yelled. There was a big flash and then bunny was there.

"You called?" She said politely. She was wearing a summer dress and a straw hat. Sabrina wondered how she could survive in such drastic measures.

"Bunny, we need to ask a favor of you, we were wondering if you could control mirror,"

"Hold on a second," Bunny said then with a flash she was gone. Then there was another flash and she was back with a glass of water. With her bony fingers she ripped a piece of ice of a chunk and plopped it in.

"This ice is the best. Now what did that useless piece of prototype do now?" She asked taking a sip out of the glass.

"Well your familiar with the scarlet hand, right? He's the master." Bunny spit out her water on Sabrina. Puck walked up with a giant ice chunk stuck on his tongue. He laughed.

"At least I don't have ice stuck to my tongue," Sabrina scowled.

"He's the master? That piece of junk controls them?" She asked. " Ha! I can destroy him! I'll show him! Sure I'll come back with you," She replied then in a flash they were back in their home.

"Now where is that prototype?"

**I know, so I'm going to apologize, I know this chapter didn't have to much excitement. Oh and I'm sorry for the lack of Puck, cause' I know alot of you want him so he'll be in the next chapter which will be really soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, yeah I know, don't kill me cause' it's so short. Not much more I can add to the chapter. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Enjoy!  
**

The family led Bunny to the mirror's room.

"WHO DARES INVADE MY SANCTUARY?!" Mirror yelled with bolts of lightning on the glass.

"Your creator," Bunny said.

Mirror's face appeared in the glass. "Bunny, what a pleasant surprise," He shifted uncomfortably.

"Listen, twerp, I know you're the master so give the Grimm family their items and then we'll leave,"

He suddenly darkened. "Bunny, as much as I want to I can't," He said with a hint of sarcasm

"Listen. I made you. You do as I tell you. I can destroy you easily!" She threatened.

"I'm sorry, but I am no longer under your control, I have an army now, you can't hurt me," Mirror stated.

"Wanna bet?" She asked then pressed her bony fingers up against the wall and scratched it. Mirror yelped out in pain. For a moment Sabrina felt bad for him. "Now step aside," Mirror looked vicious but did as he was told. Bunny motioned them to follow her into the mirror.

Sabrina looked around. She hadn't been in the hall of wonder for months. The last time they were in here is when they battled him. It pained her to see it again. They looked around. Mirror was gone.

"Come on! Get on the trolley!" Bunny called. They all got on the trolley. Sabrina's hair didn't fit under the roof. She thanked god Puck stayed in his room.

"I think it's stuck," She stated. Granny Relda tried to help 'it' in the trolley but it wouldn't fit, so Sabrina had to bend her neck. The trolley zoomed by so fast even her stiff hair blew in the wind. They stopped at a door that read 'teleport systems'. Sabrina wasn't paying attention when the group left into the room, she was too busy listening to the rattling in the room behind her. She looked at the door. Did she dare to go in? She peeked threw the door it was pure darkness. She suddenly was forced in against her will. Meanwhile Bunny, Daphne, and Granny Relda were searching for the item.

"Where could it be?" Bunny Scowled. " I knew it was a bad idea to create him!"

Daphne looked around. "Where's Sabrina?" Even Sabrina couldn't answer that one. It was pure black and she could not find the door, after minutes of feeling for it.

"Hello," Someone said. Sabrina jumped and turned around. She couldn't see who it was until a faint light turned on. Sabrina scowled. Mirror. How could she not know.

"Mirror, where's the door?" Sabrina asked, trying to sound demanding and tough, but instead she quivered and it sounded like a squeak.

"Of course, on one condition," He replied.

"What?" She trembled.

"You bring Daphne in here," Her fear turned to anger. What did he want with Daphne?

"What do you want with my sister?" She scowled.

"Oh st- Sabrina, I'd want to tell you but I can't. So go out and get here."

"NO!" She yelled. "What do you want with her?"

"Foolish Sabrina, the spell has rules. I can only take the body of a 10 year old or less, and Daphne is the only one in your family who is between that age," Sabrina's fists clenched. Anger bubled inside her.

"You'll never get Daphne! LET ME OUT!" She screamed.

"Then no,"

"Fine, I'll get Daphne," Sabrina lied.

"I can tell lies Sabrina," Sabrina's heart thudded. "I'm sorry I have to do this but-" Suddenly the door opened. Sabrina felt like running to it but she felt so weak. She fell on her knees. The last thing she saw was Puck at the front door before she fell to the ground.

Then everything went black.

**Yes I know, no Puck, but as you can see he's going to be in the next chapter a lot (This time I'm sure!) I try to get the writing do sound like Micheal Buckley's (If that's possible) and the characters to act like they do in the real book, so tell me if you think I did. If not give me some tips please!**

**Review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long I was stuck on some parts and document manager wasn't loading for quite some time. Anyone else had this problem? Also there are going to be a couple more chapters.**

**Enjoy!  
**

"What did you do to her?" Puck demanded.

"She's dead," Mirror chuckled.

"I don't believe you!" Puck yelled. "Where is she?"

"I told you she's gone!" Mirror yelled.

"Tell me the truth!" Puck yelled and tried to hit Mirror in the face but a bolt of lightning hit him. He passed out.

"Hurt?" Mirror chuckled. The door opened again to reveal puck lieing on the floor, his golden curls slightly black.

"Mirror! What did you do?" Daphne asked, crying. Granny Relda, who was carrying the heavy device, looked at Bunny concerned.

"Daphne, I think we should get out of here," Granny Relda said.

"But what about Sabrina?" Daphne sobbed.

"Bunny, Can you get Sabrina, I need to get Daphne and Puck out of here," She stated. Bunny nodded. They rushed to the trolley and quickly got in.

"I'm not leaving until we find Sabrina!" Daphne yelled.

"_Liebling, _it's okay, we'll get her, but you need to be safe," They where at the exit of the mirror. Daphne stuffed Puck threw it and then she went. Granny Relda placed the teleporter in mirror's room and quickly got back in the trolley.

"You can't kill me! I created you!" Bunny yelled. But he proved her wrong by hitting her with a lightning bolt. She fell to the ground. Granny Relda rushed in grabbed Bunny and ran out before mirror could hit her too. They got on to the trolley and quickly rushed to the exit.

"_Liebling,_ take puck to his room," Granny Relda ordered. Daphne dragged Puck out of the room. Daphne walked out to the living room.

"Do you think Sabrina is okay?" Daphne quivered.

"Probably, don't worry," Granny Relda assured. She was eying the teleporter.

"Do you think we could find Sabrina with this?" Daphne asked.

" I don't know, _Liebling_," Granny answered and pulled Daphne into a hug. Daphne started to sob.

Sabrina couldn't tell where she was. It was dark and she couldn't move. Her heart thudded and stress began to come over her. Was Daphne okay? Where was she? Was she dead? But then calmness came over her and her stress disappeared. It was like she was dreaming. No, she couldn't fall asleep, she couldn't let weakness take over! She tried to fight it but it took over her. Maybe one nap wouldn't be so bad…

Granny Relda lugged the heavy metal machine into the office. Daphne following close behind. Puck, whose mood had drastically darkened, stayed at home. Granny set the machine down.

"Hello Inney," Granny greeted shaking her hand.

"Hello Relda, what are you here for," Inney asked.

"Who's Inney?" Daphne asked confused.

"Inney is a Earth Fairy, she knows a lot about magical items, she might be able to help us,"

"Like Puck's kind?" Daphne asked.

"No, more like Tinkerbell's kind,"

"Now, let me see the device," Inney interrupted.

"Yes," Granny Relda put up the machine on her desk. Inney looked at it astonished. "Do you think it could take us to a person?"

Inney inspected the machine carefully. After a couple of minutes she looked back up at Granny. " It might, hard to depend. It won't be able to take you to a past on person. Also it doesn't look like it could take demention teleporting, well as long as she's near by and still breathing it will take you to her," Inney informed. Granny Relda thanked her but before she could leave Inney called to her. "Oh and one more thing, be careful, if she's not near by nor breathing, you'll get trapped in the portal forever," At that moment Daphne and Granny Relda's heart stopped for a moment. When they got to the house they started eying the machine.

"Should we risk it?"

"What do you think?" She asked. Daphne stunned replied

"I think Sabrina is alive and here somewhere and she needs help, she would risk it for us," Then it was silent for the rest of the night. Daphne fell asleep on the couch. The morning sun shined Daphne in the eyes. She yawned and woke up. Surprised she sniffed around. There was no smell of bizarre foods! She looked around. There wasn't even a hint of awakness in the poured some more blue milk (Or at least she thought it was milk) in her cereal. She eyed the teleporter machine. She knew they were going to have to go in there, even if there was chance, a small chance, that they would be stuck in there forever.

**Now I can honestly say I have no idea were this is going. **

**Review mine?  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Goodbye

This is a VERY important author note.

I'm quitting fanfiction.

For one, I haven't logged in in months, and two, I've practically lost all of the chapters that I was working on or finished with with my stories.

I don't know, I just really lost my interest in fanfiction. I miss when I would get on the computer and immediatly log on and chat in the forums or check my reviews.

I want to thank all of my reviewers, because even though, I reread now, some of my stories were truly horrible, you still said you liked them.

A BIG thanks to Cywiz and KJ-Vampires-RBBs or as I remember her Chlavisfan4ever. These two people have reviewed on ALOT of my stories, and have even become some of my friends. Thanks for your support guys! :) (Also, there stories are good too, I sugest reading them!)

Also, all of my stories will be in the box. This means they will be up for someone to take, and continue on since I will no longer myself. I will be having ONE more author note (possibly two) to let you know who the stories will be taken upon.

If this sounds interesting to you, or you would like one of my stories please mail me.

Please follow the rules, though, for all of my stories. You can see the rules on my profile. For any questions mail me too.

Maybe some day I'll come back, and if none of my stories have been taken by then I'll continue. I have written one last chapter for some of my stories to give a hint on where I want it to be going.

You can always find me on other sites. I'm on Take180 as Mrf18, and neopets on McKennarf. I'm also on a BUNCH of other sites. Search hard, and you'll recognize me! :)

Bye once again fanfiction! Miss you all!

~McKenna


End file.
